The present invention relates to an intermediate bearing for multi-component drivelines. The invention includes joints and connecting shafts which are used in motor vehicles, especially commercial vehicles, with a housing which may be secured to the motor vehicle. The housing accommodates a bearing member which includes a resilient material with damping properties. The bearing member includes a sealed rolling contact bearing to support the driveline.
The bearing member is accommodated to be laterally movable in the housing. However, it was found that there is a need for lateral retaining means.